Manufacturers of different components used in display systems often include on-screen display (OSD) information for display during operation. For example, a projector or other type of display device may display OSD information that indicates a manufacturer of the device or other state information associated with the device. Similarly, a digital video disc (DVD) player may provide OSD information for display which indicates a manufacturer of the device or other state information associated with the device or a disc in the device. Generally, the OSD information from these components is displayed at different times such that OSD information from two different display components is not displayed simultaneously and does not present a confusing interface for a user. In the event that OSD information is displayed simultaneously, a user may make an adjustment to one or more of the components to prevent OSD information from multiple components from being displayed at the same time.
As display components are increasingly integrated or combined for sale by manufacturers, the concern with OSD information from different components being displayed simultaneously may increase. The concern may be enhanced where the components originate from different manufacturers. OSD information from different manufacturers may be inconsistent with one another in terms of the overall design, fonts, icons, and/or color schemes. In addition, OSD information from different manufacturers may be inconsistent with one another in terms of the differing behaviors that devices may undertake. For example, one device may simply ignore invalid entries from a user while another device may provide OSD information to the user to indicate an invalid entry. A manufacturer of the combined components may seek to make the combination of components more user friendly. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reliable and consistent interface to a user of an integrated display device.